Forever Young
by Em.Celle
Summary: It's only four weeks. But when you're young, four weeks is enough to do anything.


...

Tamsin makes the suggestion on a Wednesday evening and although she tries making it sound like she _just_ thought of it, everyone knows better.

They're in The Coffee House, none of them drinking coffee. Dyson keeps texting on his phone and grumbling like a bear after every five seconds. Kenzi alternates between staring at him and sighing, Bo is letting her eyes wander around the coffee house, people studying and trying to get Ryan to stop looking at her boobs with finely timed glares.

"You're the most boring ass group of people I've ever met." Tamsin's voice gets everyone's attention and they all look at her. "It's summer. We should be doing something fun."

"You do know where we live, right?" Bo slaps Ryan's hand before it gets to her thigh, "there's nothing even remotely fun to do here."

"Then let's go somewhere else. Like...my uncle's lake house. He and his family are leaving on some holiday to Hawaii and I could offer to take care of it for him."

"Your uncle will let a bunch of strange teenagers hang out in his house for a month?" Kenzi asks, eye brow arched.

Tamsin rolls her eyes. "He'll let _me, take care_ of his house for a month. He doesn't have to know I'm bringing you guys. And as long as no one ruins anything, he'll never have to. Come on guys," her tone turns a little pleading. "We're all leaving in a few weeks and who knows when we'll see each other again. We _need_ to make some good ass memories."

They look at each other and Tamsin looks at them expectantly. Dyson shrugs. Ryan looks at Bo, waiting to hear what she'll say. She rolls her eyes and says an okay and he pipes up with his own consent a few seconds later.

"No fucking way I'm staying back here alone. I'm in." Kenzi says.

And that settles it.

...

No one knows how Vex finds out.

He just does and turns up at Tamsin's house where they're all drinking beer and talking about how awesome it's going to be, ready to argue his case.

"I could get you all fake IDs." He says while looking at his nails that look better than any girl's Bo knows. He isn't even looking at them because he somehow thinks he already has this in the bag.

Ryan scoffs. "Most of us already have fakes dude. But nice try."

Vex falters a bit, then he smiles and looks directly at Kenzi. " _She_ doesn't."

"She doesn't need one."

"Don't speak for me." Kenzi throws an empty can at Ryan. "Do you think I'll just be watching cartoons in the house or fishing in the damn lake when ya'll get your clubbing on?"

Vex smiles truimphantly. "So..?"

Everyone groans. But there's nothing they can do.

...

"Why not? We're letting Vex tag along, aren't we?"

"We're letting Vex tag along because of you!" Tamsin screeches at Kenzi who has decided to invite Hale to their getaway because she's afraid if she leaves him on his own all summer Evony will sink her claws into him and ruin their fragile blossoming relationship.

"Hale is really responsible, okay? He won't be a problem, you won't even know he's there."

"That's not the point." Tamsin hisses. "The more the people, the more the chances of my uncle's house getting trashed and me ending up dead."

Kenzi rolls her eyes and picks a beer from the table. "Well, like I said, Hale's responsible."

Tamsin facepalms. Bo does her best to keep out of this fight.

...

"No!" Tamsin yells as Ryan follows her to her kitchen.

"Come on Tam."

"There are already seven of us going, Ryan. I can't add another person."

"Then my parents won't let me go and I can't give you the Jeep." He tries making it sound like a reason but it's more of a threat.

Ryan's cousin, Lauren, just came to town and his parents say he either takes her with him on his 'camping trip' or he doesn't go at all.

The Jeep is his bargaining chip because it's the only other car other than Dyson's that they have. Bo would have offered her camaro but it's getting serviced right now. Ready for the long ride to college at the end of the summer.

"This is bullshit!" Tamsin yells, stomping up the stairs.

"Is that a yes?" Ryan looks around at the group for confirmation, his eyes confused. "That's a yes, right?"

...

They're all seated in Bo's house because Tamsin's parents are around today and Bo's aren't. They're all there, planning the last details of their trip. Ryan's cousin too. Tall, blonde, gorgeous as hell so Bo figures it's something to be happy about that she doesn't bring the ugliness factor to their group.

"Okay, so that's it. We leave at six, the boys take one car, the girls take another. Everyone cool with the plan?" Tamsin asks, excitement trickling into her voice now that she has accepted that there are eight of them and that's not changing.

Everyone nods. Everyone except Lauren. Tamsin glares at her. "Are you _not_ okay with my plan?"

"Well, it isn't really a plan. Not a very good one anyway." She says and everyone looks at her the way people look at someone who wants to die. Tamsin has the temper of a drunk monkey. It's never wise to mess with her.

"Really." It's more of _not_ a question than it is one.

"Yes," Lauren nods, "really. You have no itinerary. No plan on how we'll buy gas or where we'll sleep or what we'll eat. Basically you just told us which car we'll get into and that's it."

Tamsin glares even harder and Bo knows she's minutes from breaking into a splew of curses and for some reason, she doesn't want her to do it to this girl who said her condensending words so innocently. Like she didn't even know she was being rude. "She's kinda right, TamTam."

Tamsin's glare shifts so fast from Lauren to Bo it's a little amusing and a lot frightening and too confusing. "You're taking her side?"

"There's no side to take. She's right. We have no plan whatsover."

"The plan was to get out of this damn town and go have fun. _That's_ the plan."

"Okay. But let's do it right."

"Fine." Tamsin snaps. "Everybody gives three hundred and fifty bucks. We'll divide that between gas and motels and food when we get there. Happy now?" She smiles at Bo sarcastically.

The brunette just rolls her eyes and gives Lauren a 'don't mind her' look. The blonde gives her a small grateful smile.

...

Things run a bit smoothly after that. Lauren has made an instant enemy in Tamsin and Bo has made it to top three of the blonde's shit list. "I've known you since pre school and you betray me for the first set of long legs you see? Some loyal friend you are."

But other than Tamsin's melodrama, everything is fine.

With their combined money and Lauren's intensely extensive plan- she has calculated everything down to the amount of fuel they'll use if they drive at a certain speed- things seem to be looking up.

Kenzi and Tamsin have a brief fight over the fact that half the boot is full of Kenzi's boots and shit.

"A girl's got to look good TamTam." Kenzi says over and over until Tamsin throws her hands up in defeat and tells her to just get in the car.

The boys are in one car and the girl's in the other and finally Tamsin breathes out. "Can we _go_ now?" She asks Dyson who she has on loudspeaker.

"Ready when you are."

Tamsin doesn't answer. Just starts the car.

Kenzi lets out a joyful whoop.

...

For the entire first hour, Kenzi puts the energy levels in the car at an all time high. She plays all car games known to man and cranks up the music on the radio, singing the lyrics to both the songs she does and _doesn't_ know at the top of her lungs while dancing in her seat.

It goes a bit lower on the second hour and she decides to partake in her favourite past time, asking people invasive questions. In this case, her target being Lauren.

"So, how are you related to Ryan?"

"He's my cousin, on my mother's side." Lauren answers easily. Seemingly not offended that the very first time Kenzi ever talks to her is to pry into her life.

Kenzi nods then she sticks her face in the space between the two front seats. "Has he always been such a douche? I mean, he's my friend and everything but dude has nada manners. Just ask BoBo here. Her boobs can bear testament."

"Kenz!" Bo yells, embarassed. For some reason, she doesn't want Lauren knowing that more often than not people treat her like she's a piece of meat.

"What?" The blue eyed girl shrugs, "it's true."

Lauren looks at Bo apologetically through the rear view mirror and Bo looks out the window. Not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Uh- I wouldn't know, I don't see him very often."

"Good thing too." Kenzi nods and sits back, "bad manners is infectious you know. Like my brother Vitaliy-"

"You're an only child."

"No one asked for your input BoBo. Anyway, Vitaliy, my _brother_ he's-" Bo tunes Kenzi out after that. She's heard this story a million times. She was there when it was created actually. Kenzi has never even met Vitaliy. She has only seen photos of him in their family album and he always looks like he had been upto some kind of mischief at the time the photo was being taken. Somewhere around the age of eight, Kenzi decided that Vitaliy is her brother and depending on whether or not she wants to impress or inflict fear, Vitaliy is either a douche or the coolest person in existence.

She gets back into the conversation when she hears Lauren's laugh that's foreign to her ears. Kenzi's telling about the day Vitaliy stole and ice cream truck and Lauren seems more amused than impressed which is just as well because according to Kenzi, Vitaliy executed this master crime at age four.

But her amusement fires Kenzi on and she talks with excitement in her voice and her hand animatedly gesturing her every sentence and she's reveling in Lauren's attention which is given freely.

Bo thinks maybe Tamsin judged her too soon.

...

By the fourth hour, Vitaliy has robbed three banks by age nine and Kenzi is tired of telling of her ' _brother's_ ' genuis and she promises Lauren that she'll indulge her later.

The blonde just nods.

It takes Kenzi about three minutes to sleep because she always switches off like a light bulb and other than the traffic outside, everything is quiet.

Tamsin's shutting them out because they're " _annoying as shit_ " and Lauren has opened a book and a packet of skittles. She keeps taking out a handful and staring at the intently before returning some in and shoving some in her mouth.

It amuses Bo to no end and she can't stop watching her.

When the blonde catches her through the rareview mirror, she arches a brow as if to ask "What?" and Bo just smirks.

Lauren's eyes fall back to her book so fast it makes Bo chuckle.

...

"Bitches!"

Bo's eyes snap open just in time to hear Kenzi yell at Tamsin. "What the fuck TamTam! You know my family has a history of heart attacks."

Tamsin rolls her eyes and unbuckles her set belt. "We're taking a break. Whatever business you have to do, do it now, I'm not stopping again till it gets dark."

Bo rubs her eyes and stretches a bit, she doesn't remember anything past watching Lauren try not to watch her, she must have fallen asleep at some point.

Kenzi is still bitching at Tamsin having plans of ending her before she's begun when Bo gets out of the car and falls into step with Lauren without even trying.

Other than their eye game and Bo sticking up for her, they've barely talked and she feels like changing that.

"Was it any good?" She asks casually, her hands in her pockets.

Lauren's eyes widen, like she hadn't been aware someone's beside her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The book." Bo clarifies, "was it any good? You seemed pretty engrossed in it."

"Yes, it was lovely." She answers quickly. Too quickly. Bo arches a brow, a smile playing on her lips, "it's not very good. " The blonde sighs after a few seconds, "but I have an innate fear for unfinished business and I can't let myself not finish reading it."

Bo doesn't know why she finds that to be cute. She doesn't know if she's even allowed to think of that as cute because people's fears are real things. So she just nods sympathetically as they walk to the convinience store where the boys are waiting.

Tamsin says that no one's allowed to take shit worth more than five dollars and Kenzi glares at her.

"You have to quit with this dictator bullshit TamTam. I'm not starving because you're suddenly trying to be Napoleon."

Tamsin rolls her eyes for what Bo swears is the millionth time today. A new record for her.

"You're not even going to eat all that." Tamsin hisses when Kenzi appears after a few minutes with a basket full of snacks. The Russian girl glares at her.

"Don't insult me, Tamsin. Please."

Bo leaves them to their usual bickering and pretends to be looking at the shelves as she edges towards Lauren who's intensley looking at the products she's maybe going to put in her basket.

"She's not serious you know," she says her voice light as she looks at Lauren's basket which only has a packet of oreos and diet coke. "You can take whatever you want."

Lauren's eyes momentarilly go to Tamsin who's going through Kenzi's stuff " _Collgate, seriously Kenzi?"_

 _"Don't judge my eating habits Tam, it's rude."_

"I know." She gives Bo a small smile although it's clear she's trying not to antagonise Tamsin, "this will do."

"You paid three hundred plus bucks, Lauren. You can have more than diet coke."

Seemingly to appease Bo, the blonde takes a small packet of M&Ms.

Bo rolls her eyes and takes three extra packets of crisps and more juice than she needs, just in case.

...

Rested and now fed, Kenzi's talking power comes back full force and Bo has to hold back a laugh at the fact that Lauren has found herself Kenzi's audience of one.

Tamsin is still shutting them out although now she lets herself laugh at one or two of Kenzi's jokes.

Bo nods and hums when she needs to and when she notices Lauren eyeing Kenzi's snacks with longing, she places the extra snacks she bought on her laps.

The blonde looks at her, surprised. Bo just shrugs like it's nothing, although it clearly isn't.

...

It's the boys who announce that they're tired and it's time to rest anyway.

"The next motel is only a few minutes away." Lauren supplies helpfully and when Bo sees Tamsin open her mouth to say something mean most likely, she kicks the back of her seat. Their eyes connect through the rear view mirror, Bo just glares at her.

Tamsin mouths a _fuck you_. Bo gives her a sickeningly sweet smile.

They book the motel room from a teenage boy who looks a little too happy to meet Kenzi and Hale tightens his hand around her waist.

They all huddle into what's to be the girl's room. Everybody's demanding to use the bathroom but Tamsin says since she came up with the idea of the trip, she gets to use it first, then Kenzi,then Bo, then the rest of them can do whatever they want.

Lauren looks down at her hands, playing with her fingers, Bo gives Tamsin her most fierce glare. "What?" Tamsin snarls.

Bo glares harder.

" _Fine."_ She sighs then smiles fakely at Lauren. "Since you're the guest, you can use the bathroom first."

"Happy now?" She asks Bo when Lauren reluctantly enters the bathroom.

"Yes, thank you."

"Whatever, _traitor."_

...

The boys use their own bathroom and come back smelling like _boys_ and carrying six packs of beer and a shit load of snacks.

Vex plays music from his ipod and everybody tries to relax from the long first day. Kenzi's lying on Hale's lap, his hands in her hair, playing softly with it as they both pretend that her eyes don't land on Dyson after every five minutes. Tamsin and Vex are fighting about _something_ and Dyson and Ryan are letting their alpha male sydrome take full control. Lauren's seated on her own at the corner and Bo picks an extra beer, making her way from the group to her.

"Drink?" She offers with a small smile.

Her eyes widen as she looks up, "thanks." She takes the offered drink.

"So," she sits next to her, "how do you like our band of misfits so far?"

"I haven't really gotten a chance to get to know them." Lauren points out, "but I do like Kenzi, I don't think Tamsin likes me much and-"

"And?" Bo prompts.

"Nothing." She shakes her head, hiding her blush behind her hair and it makes Bo smile although there's a small seed of dissapointment settling deep within her.

It's only the first day. She reminds herself.

...

It's like they paid for the extra room for storage because no one even slept in it. Everyone gives into exhaustion, and most probably intoxication at some point of the night and the next time Bo opens her eyes, it's morning and someone's breath is caressing her neck gently.

There's blonde hair tickling her skin and a hand around her waist, a beer can lying somewhere near and smelling like yesterday's guinness.

She wants to slowly look down, see how Lauren looks sleeping, but before she can, Kenzi yells some profanity and Lauren wakes up, notices their position and moves as if burnt.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"It's okay." Bo sits up, trying to be reassuring because it really is. But the blonde is still apologising and then she's excusing herself then she's gone.

Kenzi finally stops talking when she sees the look Bo's sending her way. "What's with your face?" She asks with a frown.

Bo stands up, irrationally upset. "Thanks a lot Kenz." She bites out and goes about getting ready for the day.

The smaller brunette is just left standing there, confused.

...

Kenzi insists on a heavy break fast since 'a girl can't live on snacks alone' and Bo tries getting Lauren's eyes to at the very least look in her general direction throughout the whole meal.

The blonde busies herself with anything _not_ Bo the whole time. She catches up with her cousin and teases him for his hangover because she kept warning him not to drink too much the whole of last night. She does give him some pain killers after all the teasing though. She and Kenzi extensively discuss the brunette's 'killer metabolism' and Kenzi swims in all the praise. She even manages to talk to Vex about something English and foreign and of no interest to Bo.

In short, she talks to everyone, but Bo.

And Bo's not very sure she likes that.

...

"You wanna be my co-driver?" Bo asks as they head to their cars, Kenzi on Hale's back because she's apparently too full to walk.

"Uh-"

"It's either that or you take the backseat with Tamsin." It's a low blow, she knows. But Lauren bites her lip and tells her okay and she just can't find it in herself to feel guilty.

...

Kenzi and Tamsin sleep almost as soon as the car ride starts.

Kenzi on account of being too full to breathe and Tamsin because she drove all day yesterday and she drunk too much last night.

So it's just them, and the quiet, and Bo doesn't like it much.

"England?"

"Huh?" Lauren looks up from her book.

"Is that where you're from, England? I heard you telling Vex something of the sort."

"Oh." She shuts her book, "yes. But I've been in this country for a while now. My father still lives there though. I visit sometimes."

"Do you miss it?"

"A little." She nods, "but I like it here. Good food, beautiful scenery," she casts Bo a meaningful look, "beautiiful people."

The brunette is stunned for a moment, then she smirks. "That was so smooth."

"I'm sorry." Lauren groans and laughs and buries her face in her palms for a second, "it sounded better in my head."

"It sounded pretty good out loud too. I'm serious."

"It was cheesy."

"It was sincere. Thank you,"

Lauren just nods.

...

She manages to lure Lauren into a game of 'guess which song' and the blonde gets the first three songs and Bo doesn't get any so she decides to shift things a bit and when Lauren loses four times in a row she calls Bo a cheater.

"It's not my fault you don't know good music."

"You're humming music no one has ever heard before!"

"Don't be a sore loser, Lauren."

Lauren rolls her eyes and takes her turn, humming some obscure song Bo has never heard before.

"You're not playing fair." She says when Lauren tells her it's a soundtrack to a movie that got limited release.

Lauren shrugs and looks at her with dancing, smiling eyes. "Don't be a sore loser, Bo."

...

It's Tamsin who makes them stop because she gets carsick although Bo thinks it's just the hangover working. Then Kenzi does that sympathetic retching thing and Bo declares that there's no way she's driving in a car with them smelling the way they do.

They drive around for almost an hour, looking for a motel and when they find it, they decide to just stay till night tomorrow, their schedule is already messed up anyway.

The boys go out and get beer and pizza and they eat while watching mindless T.V. Lauren sits way on the other side of the room but Bo somehow seems to always find her eyes and when she does, the blonde is always looking at her.

Sometimes she smirks.

Sometimes she smiles.

Sometimes she raises her bottle in a silent cheers.

Lauren almost always does the same thing back.

And Bo counts them all as victories.

...

"I thought this trip was so that we have fun. If I knew we'd be staying in a bloody room watching stupid reality T. V I would have stayed home."

"Well, you _should_ have stayed home, Vex because I don't even remember anyone inviting your ass in the first place."

"He kinda has a point, Tam. I mean, this town has to have at least _one_ club, right?"

"You don't even have an ID."

"Low blow TamTam, low blow."

The other occupants in the room slowly seep into the conversation. Hale naturally taking Kenzi's side and Ryan saying he wouldn't mind getting his drink on and taking some chicks home. Kenzi hits him with a beer can for being a jerk.

"I'm guessing you want to go out too?" Tamsin looks at Bo like her opinion will seal the whole thing.

"I guess." She looks at Lauren from the corner of her eye. "It could be fun."

So it's decided. They're going out.

They make a mess of their room, looking for club-worthy clothes. They all (the girls) share the bathroom mirror in their room to minimize their getting ready time. Bo keeps stealing glances at Lauren in her sinfully sexy golden dress that fits her like it was made just for her and makes her hair look like Bo never thought hair ever could look.

She smirks her most sexy smirk when she catches Lauren stealing glances at her too in her little black dress and smoky make up.

It's going to be a good night for sure.

...

Dyson insists that they do shots before going to make sure they're buzzed just enough.

They all sit in a tight circle, Lauren next to Kenzi who's next to Tamsin who's next to Bo yet the brunette can still smell her perfume and discern it from the others.

Kenzi produces Vodka from her bag almost reluctantly. Like she's being forced to although no one even asked it of her. "You bitches better be greatful, I've been saving this for months." She says although Bo knows for a fact that this is a lie. She was with Kenzi just last week when the smaller girl made her drive all the way from her house to a liquor store so they could use Bo's ID to get her booze.

They don't have lime or lemons or even lemonade. Kenzi shrugs and tells them not to be bitches and lime is sort of disrespecting the vodka anyway.

Vex high fives her like she just spoke the truest gospel ever uttered.

They have red solo cups that Hale produces from somewhere and Ryan says that Lauren should pour the shots because she's the most meticulous and she'll pour everyone an equal amount.

"Ready?" She asks when everyone has their drinks in hand.

There's a chorus of yeahs and they count to three before downing the shots and everyone throws the red solo cups down after, making faces and wiping their mouths with the backs of their hands.

"Fuck!" Hale hisses and Kenzi laughs, happy from the alcohol. She kisses him and they pour more and more shots. Not minding to count before downing them this time.

They leave the motel at around eleven. Bo's walking that line between intoxicated and really fucking drunk and it reduces the fucks she gives about anything by a very considerable amount.

She looks at Lauren freely now. The blonde's face has that lightness that only comes with not being fully in your senses.

"You'll save me a dance, yeah? " She whispers into the shell of her ear when they're bundled in a cab, her voice drunk and edgeless, "maybe four?"

Lauren looks at her and smiles. "I'll save you all my dances if you ask me."

"Then I'm asking." She whispers back.

Lauren just laughs.

...

Vex gives Kenzi her ID just before they enter the club and she glares at him, "who the fuck is going to beleive I'm twenty six years old?"

"What are you trying to say? That there are no tiny twenty six year olds?"

"Did you just call me tiny?"

"Are you two going to bicker all night or are we going to go get fucking drunk?!" Tamsin yells, cutting through their fight.

"You're already drunk."

"Don't test me, Ryan. Not tonight." Tamsin warns him as she leads the group towards the doors.

Kenzi looks unbothered enough for the bouncers to let her in although no one beleives she's twenty six and they all know she just got lucky this time.

It's loud and electric inside. Everything is green, the seats, the dance floor, the light illusion on people's clothes, it makes Bo feel like she's walking in a forest and it makes her a little upset because that golden light Lauren has been walking around in is now replaced by some green thing.

Tamsin opens a tab for them and says anyone can drink anything but whoever drinks more than they should is taking the next bus home.

"What did I say about the Napoleon bullshit TamTam-" Kenzi starts yelling over the music and Bo tunes them out, leaning her back on the counter and concentrating hard enough on Lauren, hoping she can see beyond all this _green-ness._

"What will it be?"

Lauren looks at her blankly.

"Your poison." Bo clarifies and the blonde's eyes shift with recognition then she frowns a bit.

"Still undecided. I don't know half of the drinks they have here and I don't like the other half."

"Maybe I can help." She offers, her lips raising a bit to the left in that way she's been told more times than she can count is sexy as hell.

"Okay." Lauren pushes agrees easily. Pushing the drinks menu without argument and Bo picks it. Scanning through it uncommitedly then turning to the bartender and placing their orders.

Lauren looks at the drinks a little dubiously and Bo rolls her eyes, "trust me." It's neither a question nor a request.

The blonde looks at her, then at the drink, then gulps it all down once.

...

In less than half an hour, the rest of the group has joined them and they've drunk their way upto tequila except for Tamsin and Dyson who're on driving duty tomorrow so have to stay at least fifty percent sober.

"I've never had a blue drink before!" Lauren yells above the music, her voice drunkenly happy.

Bo laughs. A buzz settling somewhere right in her chest and she's not sure if it's from the drinks or the way Lauren's smiling so freely at her or an odd combination of both.

But she does know that she likes it.

She places her palm right in front of Lauren and without question, the blonde places her own on it. Bo gets up from her stool, her feet wobbly from sitting from too long and inebriation.

"Where are we going?" Lauren manages to ask as she follows Bo without question.

Bo looks back and smiles. "You owe me all your dances, remember?"

...

She elbows her way through a mass of green people that look like they're in a set of an ET movie. It pains her heart to think that she looks like that too so she just _doesn't_ think of it. Instead, she thinks of how warms and soft Lauren's hand is on hers and how _otherworldly_ her eyes look when Bo finally finds a stop for them and they just stand there, green people dancing all around them.

The way the green from the club and the natural browness in her eyes mix has to be amongst the top ten preetiest things Bo has ever seen in her life.

The way she's bitting her lip, looking all sheepish and nervous is definitley top five.

"I'm not very good at this." She leans closer to Bo and whispers.

"Dancing?" The brunette asks, Lauren nods. "There's no way to be a bad dancer," she places her hands on her waist and pulls her close, "not if you listen to the music. Not if you're dancing with me."

Lauren looks flushed and Bo revels in the effect she has on her. It isn't new to her, having this effect on people. But she doesn't quit like it on others as much as she does on Lauren.

At first they're more or less just moving their bodies to the beat of the music. It's something poppy but not fast so it's easy to do this. But then the music changes and it's more seductive and either that or that a _nd_ the alcohol go to Bo's brain and she decides to be a little more bold. She pulls Lauren even closer. Smiling when she hears Lauren gasp.

"Trust me." She whispers into her ear, holding her tighter around her waist.

They dance like exactly what they are, young and careless and free. Sometimes it's silly and Bo throws her head back laughing at the moves they come up with. Sometimes it's sensual. Her back to Lauren's front, her hands taking the blonde's and bringing them where they're supposed to. Her neck tilted, maintaining eye contanct because knowing she's doing _that_ to Lauren's eyes isn't something she wants to miss.

They dance. They dance. They dance.

They dance until they can't anymore and Bo feels like she's going to break into a sweat anytime now. They dance until finally they're not dancing. They're just moving on the spot. Lauren's hands on her neck and her hands around the blonde's waist and even in the green light, she can see that Lauren's eyes are darker and her cheeks are pink.

She's never wanted anything as much as she wants to kiss Lauren right now. To taste the tequila on her tongue and maybe make her eyes darker, her cheeks rosier.

But not here. Not now. Not yet.

So they just dance.

...

"Finally!" Kenzi yells when they finally make their way back to the group, laughing over something Bo can't really recall but she's sure it's funny as fuck.

"What?" She chuckles out, her voice still has traces of laughter. Lauren's laughing eyes still looking at her.

"TamTam has gone to look for seats, Ry and Vex are somewhere I don't fucking know, Dy just went out for a smoke and Hale and I want to go shake our thang. _Someone_ needs to man the drinks till TamTam gets here."

And with that explanation, she grabs Hale's hand and they're swallowed into the group of green moving bodies.

Lauren looks at her and laughs a bit. "She's _really_ drunk."

"So are you."

"You're one to talk."

"You're the one who started pointing fingers."

Lauren frowns a bit. "I was making an _observation_."

Bo smiles and picks her drink that's now warm and disgusting but she knows if she orders another Tamsin will have her head. "You're cute."

"You're beautiful." Lauren says without missing a beat. "And a really good dancer."

Bo's heart thumps in her chest. She takes a swig of the warm drink. _Not yet_ , she reminds herself over and over again.

...

Kenzi and Hale come back about half an hour after Tamsin gets them seated and the whole group arrives. Bo and Lauren are talking about the history of beer. Or they're trying to but can't help but lace every word with unmasked innuendo.

"Have you guys seen Dyson?" Kenzi leans in and yells so as to be heard.

Lauren looks around, "I think he left with Tamsin about five minutes ago." She answers innocently.

Kenzi's eyes get something in them that Bo is all too familiar with although she pretends she isn't. "Together?" She asks.

"Yeah." Lauren nods.

Kenzi forces a smile. "Cool."

Lauren, oblivious to everything, goes back to telling Bo about Athur Guinness.

...

They're late in waking up the next moring and everything is rushed in order to try and salvage even the tiniest bit of their schedule.

Kenzi is in a bad mood and she doesn't indulge in her usual noise making. Lauren and Bo keep sending smiles at each other and the other two occupants in the car just roll their eyes at them.

Bo doesn't really care.

They stop for brunch at twelve. It's a quiet affair with only Vex throwing in random sentences here and there. Everyone else is just trying to cure their hangovers in peace.

Bo steals a strip of Lauren's bacon and plays innocent when the blonde glares at her. Blinking angelically until Lauren laughs.

They get extra drinks for the journey, nothing with alcohol because everyone is giving that bullshit promise that they're never _ever_ drinking again.

It's agreed that they'll drive well into the night to make up for lost time and Tamsin says she can't drive the whole day _and_ night so she and Bo have to switch at some point.

"Why? Did you get too busy last night?" Kenzi snaps and Tamsin just gives her a bewildered look.

"What?"

"Nothing." She goes back to looking out the window. "Forget it."

Bo decides to take a nap so she'll be well rested for tonight and when she wakes up at around five, she finds that people stopped for a toilet break and snacks without her.

"Here." Lauren throws a few packets at her. "Thought I'd return the favour."

The brunette just smiles.

...

She's actually glad when they switch and Tamsin says she's going to the back seat to sleep Lauren has to come to the front.

The tension Kenzi and Tamsin were bringing to the car was stiffling.

Plus she hasn't had a moment to just talk with Lauren the whole day with all the rushing and everything. She doesn't want the magic from last night to wash away yet.

"What is it about?"

"What is-" Lauren starts but then she notices the book in her hands. "Oh. A guy who buys a boat."

"A guy who buys a boat?" Bo echoes with a chuckle.

Lauren rolls her eyes but she looks like she's biting back a smile. "That's what the plot revolves around but there's more. Like the reason for him buying a boat and how he deals with buying the boat and what happens _after_ he buys the boat."

"Sounds interesting."

Lauren arches a brow at her. Clearly calling bullshit. "Okay," Bo laughs, "but I don't like judging things before giving them a chance. So, read it to me."

"Out loud?"

"Yeah. Then I can make an informed decision while learning _riveting_ things about boats."

Lauren laughs and looks at her, gauging her seriousness. And when Bo assures her that she really does want to hear, she asks if she should start from the begining.

"No. Wherever you are is fine."

"Okay." She nods and clears her voice before she starts reading. A little unsure at first but then she gets lost in it and her voice becomes the sound track of Bo's driving.

Once or twice she asks questions, but mostly she just listens to how Lauren rolls her words from her tongue, how pretty how ' _t's_ sound because they're so pronounced. How easy it is for her to get lost in the book.

It makes the driving that much easier.

...

They stop for coffee on Dyson's account.

They have it silently and Bo tells Lauren it's okay if she wants to sleep.

"I know. But I want to keep you company."

And it makes the brunette feel warm all over. It gets too dark for them to read when they finally get back on the road so they just talk. About anything and everything.

And they laugh and Lauren teases Bo about her taste in music when she settles on some pop-song playing radio station.

They whisper jokes to each other so as not to wake up the other two, stiffling their laughs and covering their mouths with their palms when it becomes too much too handle. And when Dyson finally gives in to his exhaustion and says that they need to find a place to sleep before he crashes, Bo is surprised to see that it's almost five in the morning.

...

They sleep in the cars and find somewhere to shower and brush their teeth and change into fresh clothes because it'll be another eight hours of driving before they finally get there.

Breakfast is a little more lively today now that everyone's rested. Except for Lauren who looks like she really wants to sleep and doesn't even eat that much.

"You okay there?" She asks when Lauren's eyes seem like they might close shut any second.

"I'm good." But she's yawning when she says this and it makes Bo laugh.

The two of them sit at the back of the car on their drive back. Kenzi talking a storm about one of her amazing dreams or something, avoiding Tamsin like she's something infectious and Kenzi doesn't want to catch it.

Lauren clearly tries paying attention but she's too sleepy. Kenzi gives her a cheeky smile. "BoBo keep you up all night or something?"

"What? No no- it's-"

"Relax blondie," she snorts, "I'm just teasing."

"Good one." Tamsin praises when she sees Lauren's uncomfortableness, putting her palm up for a high five, Kenzi pretends to not have seen it.

Bo can already see this disaster brewing all the way from here.

...

The boys buy junk food and they all sit on the bonnet of Dyson's jeep, eating as they watch cars go by.

"Does your uncle live at the end of the world? It feels like I've been driving for _days."_

"You _have_ been driving for days, idiot." Tamsin hits him with a rolled up wrapping paper, slipping from the bonnet and causing everyone else but Kenzi to follow suit. "We're almost there anyway. Just a few hours of driving left. Then you can relax all you want."

"Will you help me?" Dyson asks with a smarmy smile that he seems to think is charming. "Relax I mean."

"You'd be so lucky." Tamsin snorts.

But before Dyson can say anything back, Kenzi slips down and pushes Vex who's standing in front of her aside and stomping to their own car.

"What's with her?" Tamsin asks Bo.

The brunette shrugs.

Disaster. Disaster. _Disaster._

...

They get to the lake house around six and it's the smell of the lake that hits Bo first.

Everyone's excited to not be sleeping in a motel or car seat tonight and there's noise as they choose rooms.

"I'm bunking with BoBo." Kenzi announces loud enough for everyone to hear and although Bo feels like a traitor, it makes her a little angry. She'd been looking forward to more unlimited time with Lauren.

The blonde gives her her own dissapointed shrug as she makes her way to the room she'll be sharing with Ryan. Hale is sharing with Tamsin and Vex is sharing with Dyson. Tamsin already declared that there's no way she's sharing a room with Lauren.

"I'm sorry." Kenzi says as Bo throws her bags down.

"Sorry for what?"

"I know you wanted to spend some time with Lauren. I just can't stand being close to Tam right now. I'll end up killing _someone."_

"Why are you so mad at her anyway?" She asks, flopping on the bed and looking at the ceiling. Trying to be as casual as possible because Kenzi never appreciates being backed to a wall.

"She's just annoying."

"And you're only realizing this? After all these years?"

"Whatever." Kenzi gets off the bed, clearly done with this conversation. "I'm going to check out the house. You should go find your girl," she teases in her usual Kenzi way. "She probably _misses_ you."

Bo throws a pillow at her more to hide her blush than in offense. "Shut up. She's _not_ my girl."

"Mhmm." Kenzi hums non commitally, skipping out of the room.

 _Not yet._ Keeps ringing in Bo's mind, Not yet.

...

There's a tray of eggs that Vex and Hale fry and juice that's still good for drinking. They sit at the kitchen counter, planning on what to do.

They need to go shopping, Tamsin offers to do that since she knows where the stores are. Bo says she'll go with, to help with the lifting and suggests that Lauren should come too, "what?" She shrugs when Tamsin glares at her, "she's good with numbers, she'll make sure we don't go over the budget."

Tamsin rolls her eyes. Bo shares a conspiring smile with Lauren.

Kenzi exempts herself from the trip even though Tamsin offers. "I'll do the dishes. Dyson will help," she bats her eye lashes innocently at him. "Right Dy?"

"Uh," he looks confused, "sure."

"I'll help." Hale pipes up from somewhere and suddenly Kenzi seems embarassed and mutters an okay.

Bo decides that she's not touching that with a thousand foot pole.

...

Ryan wants peanut butter, but not the coarse ones, and the nuts have to be real. He glares at Vex when he snorts at that statement.

Vex _needs_ dark beer. "It isn't even a want. I need it or I'll keel and die. It helps with my complection."

Hale needs lots and lots and lots of meat. Of any kind. And bacon and sausages and brawn. But not pork. He doesn't do pork brawn.

Tamsin just wants everyone to stop thinking she gives a fuck about whatever it is they want.

"I'll buy what I'll buy and you'll all fucking enjoy it! I'm not your mother!" She yells before getting in the car and banging the door closed. Not even waiting for Bo and Lauren to jump in before she revs the engine.

They do end up buying everything people asked for though. They even ask for confirmation about the peanut butter.

"Are the nuts in this real?" Bo asks the attendant who looks at her quizzically.

"What other kind is there?" The lady asks haughtily.

"Just answer the goddamned question." Tamsin snarls. The girl nods. They buy the peanut butter.

Tamsin and Lauren fight over some things because Lauren says Tamsin isn't making very wise decisions.

"She's right." Bo pipes in and Tamsin glares at her. "It's cheaper this way TamTam. We don't want to run out of money before our time's done."

"I can't with you anymore." Tamsin looks at her with betrayed, disgusted eyes. "I just can't."

Bo rolls her eyes at Tamsin's melodrama and sends a smile Lauren's way. "What else do we need, Boss?"

...

The rest of the group has made it's way to the lake by the time they make it back home. Vex is teaching Ryan how to dive, wearing nothing but a neon green bikini bottom that Bo doesn't even bat an eye on seeing. Kenzi is seated, her legs dangling in the water, her red bikini contrasting with her skin. She's laughing at something Hale's saying as he slowly rubs circles on her lap. Dyson's being all cool and broody, floating on the water. And they all look like the perfect picture of summer.

Tamsin says she's too tired and if she so much as touches water she'll drown. She takes a water bottle from the shopping bag and heads to the rooms. "Don't call me until dinner time."

Kenzi comes running into the house. Her hair soaking white and her laugh easier than it was when Bo left. "Is there something I can eat _right now_ in those bags? I'm starving."

"Bo and I were actually going to make some sandwiches." Lauren says although this is news to Bo.

She arches a brow at Lauren who just shrugs in 'go with it' kinda way and she nods at Kenzi. "Yeah, cause we're so nice and everything."

"Cool." Kenzi takes a bottle of water for herself. "I'll go tell the boys."

"I can't beleive you offered my services without my consent." Bo teases as Kenzi leaves the room.

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Have you seen the bread?"

Bo pushes the bag with bread inside it to her. "So?"

"So what?"

"What I'm I getting out of this?"

"A sandwich?" Lauren deadpans and Bo has to hold back a laugh.

"You're cute when you think you're being smart. But you owe me for this Lauren. And trust me, I always collect on my debts."

...

They all come into the house dripping water and being overly loud, Bo tells them that Tamsin will shit bricks and hit all of them with said bricks when she wakes up but everyone's so excited at the sight of sandwiches that they don't even pay them any heed.

"Now it feels like summer!" Ryan yells, happy and excited. "All we need is girls and more girls and everything will be set."

"Do you ever _not_ think with your dick, Ry? Seriously."

"Whatever." He shrugs and turns to Vex who's more indulging with her pervertness.

Dyson and Hale clean up after their done after Bo bitches that Lauren isn't anyone's maid and they're not going to take advantage of her love for neatness.

"Standing up for your girl,ey?"

"Shut the fuck up, Vex."

They talk a little after until Kenzi says that she's beat and she says goodnight. Hale follows soon after then the rest of them in an order Bo doesn't bother noting.

"I'd like to collect on my debt now."

"What debt?"

Bo rolls her eyes and grabs Lauren's hand, leading her outside, her steps so quick Lauren stumbles once or twice as she asks where Bo's leading her.

"We're here."

"The lake?"

"Everybody's explored it but us, well and TamTam but she's been here before. I don't like being the odd one out." She flops down, removing her flip flops and placing them beside her. She looks up at Lauren and pats the space next to her. "I won't bite. Not tonight."

Lauren looks away as if dismissing her flirt but Bo sees her smile. They swing their legs in the water a bit, content to just be quiet until Bo suggests they jump in.

"What? Now?"

"Yes. Now."

"But- but- there might be _bugs_ in there." Lauren says like that's the worst thing that could ever happen on earth and Bo just clicks her tongue playfully.

"I'll keep you safe from the _bugs."_ She whispers in a teasing tone and stands up, "promise."

"No,"Lauren crosses her arms. "I'm staying right here.

Bo removes her top and remains in her bra and hotpants. Smiling when she sees Lauren's eyes widen at the sight of her. She dives into the water, hearing Lauren's gasp when water splashes on her.

"Come on, Lauren. The water is so nice."

"No thanks." Lauren shakes her head. "I'm good here."

" _Lauren."_ She sing songs, swimming closer and holding the blonde's feet.

"Bo." Lauren's voice is full of warning which Bo disregards as she pulls her in. "Bo stop!" She makes an attempt to hold on but before she knows it, she's in the water and Bo's laughing.

"You jerk!" She throws water at Bo and the brunette blocks with her arm, laughing.

"Oh come on, you have to admit, the water's great."

"I'm not admiting to anything." She replies stubbornly and Bo smiles at how pretty she looks under the moonlight.

"There're no bugs here," she snakes her arm around Lauren's waist, loving how darker Lauren's eyes get when she notices their new proximity. "Promise."

"There better not be." Lauren retorts. She's probably trying to sound stern but the fact that her eyes keep measuring the distance between Bo's eyes and lips isn't doing much to help her case.

"Hi." Bo smiles, smoothing wet hair from Lauren's forehead.

"Hey." The blonde whispers back.

That little voice in Bo's head that kept saying 'Not Yet' is nowhere to be heard right now and Bo knows it's because it's time.

This is the moment she's been waiting for.

...

That kiss.

How Lauren tasted like salt and something else Bo still can't describe.

The way her eyes shone so bright like Bo had given her something wonderful.

It's all Bo dreams about that night.

...

She wakes up late the next morning. Exhaustion finally having caught up with her. Everyone's already had breakfast and they're at they're outside, tanning or whatever.

Except for Lauren who's cleaning the kitchen.

Bo's anger flares and she's ready to go rip someone a new one because didn't she say in very clear terms that Lauren isn't to be taken advantage of?

But the blonde calms her down and tells her the two of them are on kitchen duty this first week.

"Oh." She calms a bit and sits on stool, wondering if maybe she can magically make coffee appear in front of her.

"Here." Lauren places a plate of food and a cup of coffee in front of her. "My thank you for being so protective." She makes it sound like she's teasing, but Bo can see it in her eyes and smile that she's being serious.

...

It's easy being around Lauren and Bo is proud to say she learns how to actually cook. They have a flour fight once which Lauren swears up and down that Bo started but Bo knows different.

By the end of the week, when they switch to shopping duty and Kenzi and Dyson take kitchen duty, Bo feels like she'll miss it.

But not by much because shopping duty means she and Lauren get to leave the house and Lauren keeps reading to her about boats and sending Bo smoldering looks because they haven't kissed once again since that night and Lauren clearly wants to but is too afraid to do anything about it.

And the wait is killing Bo. And she knows Lauren's reserved. But she wants her to _want_ her enough to throw that to the wind. To just say fuck it and kiss her.

And that's worth waiting for.

...

They go out on Friday, end of their second week.

They went out clubbing last night and Kenzi and Dyson got too trashed and now they couldn't cook shit if they tried so for the sake of everyone _not_ dying of food poisoning, they're going out.

Lauren's want for Bo has become so bad the brunette can feel it when the blonde so much as looks at her. Bo is trying to help her along by wearing her most teasing clothes and making sure she's touching Lauren whenever their near each other.

She hopes Lauren makes a move soon because she's starting to drive herself crazy.

They order like seven different kinds of pizza and fries and burgers and cola and the whole table just looks like diabetes waiting to happen but they don't care because they're swapping slices of pizza and dipping fries in a sauce that the woman on the counter promised is the best they'll ever taste and life is good.

Bo feels Lauren's eyes on her, like always and she makes a show of licking sauce from her fingers. Lauren gulps.

"Uh- I need to, excuse me." She gets up from the table and Bo's heart beats that much faster.

"I need to go too." She says barely five minutes later and when Kenzi lets out a whoop she flips her the bird.

Lauren's leaning on the sinks, practically heaving when Bo enters and closes the door behind her, leaning on the door and looking at the blonde unashamedly.

"Hi." She says softly.

"You have to stop that."

"Stop what?" She asks coyly.

"You _know_ what. You're driving me crazy. I don't even know what's happening to my own body." Lauren's voice sounds desperate. Bo bites her lip.

"Make me."

"What?"

"Make me stop. You know what you have to do, you know what you _want_ to do."

Lauren just stares at her for a few seconds that seem like more and Bo thinks she'll have to push further but before she knows it, her back is being molded to the door and soft lips are on hers.

Finally. Finally. _Finally._

"I don't do this. I never do this." Lauren whispers raggedly, still looking at Bo's lips, the brunette's chest rising so high and fast she thinks her heart will tire of beating.

"Do what? Kiss hot girls in resturant restrooms?"

"No. Yes." She groans and buries her head on Bo's shoulder. Placing kisses there just because. Bo chuckles at her frustration and rubs her hand through her hair as she waits for her to keep talking. "I don't take risks like this." She finally says. "Anyone could walk in here, Bo."

"That's the thrill of it. You have to be reckless sometimes, Lauren. Do what you want and say fuck it to the rest."

...

After that secret kisses become their thing.

In the morning before everyone else wakes up.

At night when everyone else is gone to bed.

In the car before they go into the store.

In the bathrooms while the rest of their friends are in the dance floor dancing.

Bo knows everyone knows what their doing. It's not like Kenzi makes any effort to hide the fact that she thinks Lauren and Bo are a couple and the tantrum Ryan threw at Lauren over how she swooped in and just stole _his girl_ was loud and public as fuck.

But the thrill is in the pretending. In the fact that no one knows _when_ it is they get it on. It's in the looks they keep sending each other and the way Lauren pulls her into the bathroom when she's walking to her room only to connect their lips in fierce kisses.

It's in how Lauren wordlessly stops the car and unbuckles her seat belt, hopping onto the back of the car and waiting without a word as Bo follows suit and sits in her lap. Hands and lips exploring.

The thrill is in the recklessness of it all.

...

"Bo." Someone shakes her from her dream of boats and kisses behind closed doors and she grumbles, refusing to open her eyes. "Bo wake up."

"No."

"Come on." The ruiner of good dreams chuckles and Bo's eyes peel open because she'd recognize that laugh anywhere.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up, Lewis."

"Stop grumbling and come on." Lauren stands straight, waiting for Bo to get out of bed. Bo notices that Kenzi isn't in her bed in her haste to leave the room but she doesn't have time to think about it because Lauren is tagging on her hand and leading her outside.

"What are we doing?" Bo asks when they step into the night, heading towards the lake.

Lauren doesn't answer until they get there and she starts removing her clothes, one by one, down to her underwear.

A slow smile spreads on Bo's lips. She arches a brow and Lauren just smirks at her, her hand moving to unzip her shorts, "come one Dennis. Be reckless with me." She whispers right next to Bo's lips before unzipping her shorts.

Bo gulps.

...

Bo jumps into the water seconds after Lauren does, their clothes left in a single heap. "Look at you, getting over your fear of bugs." She teases when she gets to her.

"I'm embracing all my fears tonight."

"Yeah?"

Lauren wraps her arms around Bo's neck and Bo acutely feels the way their naked bodies touch. Lauren's breasts are literally on her chest.

"Yes." She licks Bo's neck before she kisses her. Then again and again until Bo thinks she'll forget how to breathe.

"What are you doing?" She manages to husk out when Lauren starts rubbing herself against her.

"Anything I want."

...

They talk after that. About nothing and everything. Those kinds of breathless conversations that cover everything from which superhero you wanted to be when you were younger to what you want to do when you're eighty.

Bo learns that Lauren's going to Yale. That she's crazy smart. That this is the most alive she's ever, ever felt.

It makes her feel big and proud and when she walks into her room, just when Kenzi is coming back, looking guilty and smelling of alcohol, she doesn't have the heart to ask her too many questions.

Not even when she hears the door to Dyson's room closing.

...

It's their last day on shopping duty and Lauren says they should take advantage of the fact that they have unlimited acsess to the car.

They drive aimlessly around town.

Stopping when they feel like it.

At the mall for frozen yoghurt.

At the arcade where Lauren makes them stay for a whole two hours because there's apparently no way on earth she's letting a machine beat her at anything.

At some clothes store where they try on different things although neither of them have any intentions of buying anything.

Well, Bo doesn't.

"You look good in that." Lauren observes after placing a fedora on Bo's head. The brunette rolls her eyes and places ridiculously priced sunglasses back on the stand.

"I don't to hats." She takes it off and places it on Lauren's head. The blonde frowns cutely and picks another.

"Well you should. You look really beautiful in them. Like mysteriously so."

Bo laughs, pulling her close and lifting the tip of her fedora so she can see her. "You always think I look beautiful."

"That's because you always do." She replies easily and Bo's heart swells so much she wonders if something's wrong with it.

...

They end up buying the fedoras which prompts Kenzi to announce that she want to go shopping.

Tamsin offers to go with her. She's been trying to get Kenzi to talk to her like she always does since they got here but the brunette is nothing if not stubborn.

"No thanks." Kenzi says curtly. Saying Dyson will take her 'cause it's his car after all. Hale looks around and Bo sees something sad settling in his eyes.

...

"Hey Bo." Tamsin corners her in the bathroom as she's putting the finishing touches to her make up. They're going out on Kenzi's insistence with Vex and Ryan backing her up and Bo wants to look her hottest.

She keeps telling herself it's not for Lauren. Then she keeps asking herself why she's lying to herself.

"Hmm." She responds without stoping her work.

"Do you know what's up with Kenz?" Bo's heart lurches. She falters a bit with her make up but tries to hide it.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you've been getting lovey with New Girl and everything but don't bullshit me Bo, please. I know you've noticed something's off with her. Is it something I did?"

Bo's guilt threatens to choke her from how small Tamsin's voice sounds. They bicker and they're more often than not cursing at each other but Kenzi and Tamsin love each other and Bo knows that it's breaking Tamsin to not know why their bond is being threatened.

She feels even more guilty because she knows _why,_ she's just not sure and she doesn't want to run her mouth and be wrong and end up messing things worse than they are.

"I don't know, TamTam. But I'll talk to her, okay?"

"Okay." Tamsin nods and gives her a greatful smile before patting her hand awkwardly and walking out.

Bo sighs.

...

She dreads thw conversation but she knows it has to happen. These are her two best friends and she needs to do something.

"Kenz-" she calls later that night as they get out of their showy clothes. The night was dull and they're back home early, just a little buzzed. Everyone's agreed that they'll have a better time by themselves so they bought drinks and they're all meeting by the lake to listen to music and drink.

"Yeah."

"What's going on with you and Tam?" Kenzi tenses a bit before covering with a shrug.

"Nothing, why?"

"Because something clearly is." Bo scoffs. She doesn't understand how Kenzi thinks she can still lie to her. She's known the girl almost all her life.

"It's nothing, BoBo."

"It's clearly _not_ nothing and whatever it is you're being fucking unfair to her, Kenz."

"I slept with Dyson! There. I said it. Happy now?"

Well, _fuck._ She wasn't expecting that. Some fooling around, sure. But slept with him.

"On that night when you and Lauren sneaked out and I met you when I was coming back in. And it wasn't the first time."

Bo's eyes widen.

"I slept with him during the senior's graduation party too." Kenzi goes on like a dam of confessions just broke in her. "I was drunk, he was drunk and the next day he said it was a mistake. That he's leaving anyway and he doesn't want to start some summer fling that doesn't have a chance of leading to anything. I thought I was cool with it. That's why I started dating Hale. But then this trip happened and he's always right _there_ and seeing him with Tam-" she sits on the bed and places her palms on her face. "I fucked up so bad."

"Hey- no." Bo coos, covering her in a hug that Kenzi accepts easily. "It's nothing that can't be fixed."

Kenzi just hugs her even tighter.

 _Some summer fling that doesn't have a chance of leading to anything._ Rings over and over in Bo's mind.

...

She's extra touchy with Lauren that night. She knows it. The blonde has her head on her lap, Bo's hands playing with her hair as Lauren hands over any skittles that aren't red to Bo.

Kenzi is slow dancing to fast music with Hale, her hands tightly around his neck and Dyson pretends to be engrossed in a conversation with Ryan but he keeps looking at the direction of the dancing couple.

Tamsin's qestioning eyes are on Bo and now she wishes she'd never said that she'll talk to Kenzi. She doesn't know if it's her place to tell Tamsin anything but she knows the blonde won't be settled until she knows something.

Vex is the only one who seems to be having any fun, smoking pot that he got from someone in the club.

Bo sighs, wishing it was just her and Lauren here. Things are so much easier then.

...

"You want to go somewhere?" She asks at around midnight.

Lauren looks questioning for a moment before she shrugs and gets up.

"Don't do somethingI wouldn't do." Vex yells as they leave.

"Can I come watch?"

"Dude that's your cousin, don't be gross."

"Oh."

The rest of the conversation dies away as they move further and further and finally find a spot where they can sit.

"Sorry I pulled you from all the fun, I just needed a moment."

"It's okay. You want to talk about it?"

Yes actually, she does. But the problem is that she can't. It's written in some friendship code somewhere and she knows it would be a sin to break it so she just shakes her head and is more than thank ful when Lauren nods her understanding.

Lauren decides to teach her the star game after gasping for five whole seconds that Bo has never watched the lion king.

She says if you look closely, you see that the stars have images drawn in them and Bo doesn't see any no matter how closely she looks.

"You have to keep track of every star." Lauren says softly and Bo looks even closer.

"Okay, I see it now. There's a rabbit chasing a frog on a bike."

"The frog's on the bike?"

"No, the rabbit is," she points at the stars, "see, there's the rabbit, then the seat of the bike, then there's the frog."

Lauren squints her eyes for a long time then shakes her head. "I don't see it."

"It's right there!" Bo says indignantly. Taking Lauren's hand and tracing the stars for her.

"I still don't see it."

"You're being a brat." Bo playfully smacks her arm and Lauren glares at her with mock hurt and it makes Bo feel so light that she can't stand it.

So she kisses her. Slow, like she's trying to discover something even she can't name yet and she's proud that when she pulls back, Lauren's eyes are glazed and dark.

"Bo?"

The blonde calls.

"Hmm?" Bo answers absently, still stroking her cheek with her thumb and looking into her brown eyes.

"I _still_ don't see a frog chasing rabbit on a bike."

...

It's their last week here. Their last days actually because they're giving themselves a few days for driving without a rush and maybe stopping at some spots on their way home.

 _Some summer fling that doesn't have a chance of leading to anything._

Gets louder and louder in Bo's head and it makes her heart shrink into itself so much that she feels like she'll be sick.

That's why she declines the offer the guys make to the girls of going out to watch some game with them. "Lauren and I are staying." She says and Ryan raises a brow at them. Looking presumptious and disgusting. Bo hits him with a pillow in the face. "You can be such scum Ry."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. Our relationship isn't your wet dream material. Get that inside your head before I hurt you."

She doesn't even notice she said relationship until they're gone and Lauren is looking at her with happy eyes.

"What?" She chuckles.

"Relationship?"

That's when her sentence comes back to mind and she blinks rapidly. "Uh- I-"

"I like the sound of it. Should be a facebook status." She teases and gets a pillow to the face for it.

...

They don't do much. They sit on Lauren's bed with Bo's head on her lap and the blonde reading the book that Bo doesn't know if they'll ever get to finish, absent mindedly playing with Bo's hair as Bo passes her the red skittles and eating the rest of them.

When they get bored with that they both lie down and Lauren plays Bo that music that she claims is 'good'. They each take one ear bud and Bo draws random shapes on Lauren's thigh as she listens to Sia bear her heart to them.

They don't do much, but it still one of the best days Bo has had this whole vacation.

...

The rest of the group is noisy as hell when they come back, yelling over how their team was wrongly judged and Bo doesn't understand Kenzi and Tamsin's hurt because they started watching the damn game today.

But she's glad when the two of them bicker and laugh with each other like old times.

"Thanks. For you know-" Tamsin says in passing although Bo doesn't know what she's being thanked for. She didn't do a thing.

"You talked to Tam?"

"Yeah. But I didn't tell her anything. Just apologized for being a bitch. Turns out she doesn't even like Dyson. But she did say I should come clean to Hale."

"Will you?"

Kenzi looks across the room where Hale is arguing with Vex and looks down, sadness in her eyes. "I have to, don't I? He's really good to me and what I did was shitty. Honesty is the least that I owe him. I just hope he'll still want to even look at me after."

Bo pats her sympathetically because she has no idea how Hale will react and false hope isn't something she's in the business of giving.

"Anyway," Kenzi makes a conscious effort to lighten up. "Enough about me. Last I heard you and Lauren were in a _relationship?_ "

Bo rolls her eyes and Kenzi laughs.

"Well that escalated _fast._ "

"Shut up."

"Just saying." Kenzi shrugs and Bo's eyes find Lauren who's playing with the label on her beer bottle.

"She's easy to fall for."

Kenzi's eyes widen- "fall for?"

"Maybe." Bo nods. "I can see it happening."

"But-" Kenzi starts to say something that is almost constantly at the back of Bo's mind these days. Bo cuts her off with a nod.

"I know."

 _Some summer fling that doesn't have a chance of leading to anything._

 _..._

In the spirit of mutual mourning over how unfairly their team was treated, Vex produces his stash of weed for public use.

They sit in a tight circle, rock music playing from someone's Ipod, probably Vex's, passing the bong around.

Kenzi and Ryan cough up a storm the first time and everyone,including Bo, arches a brow when Lauren smokes smoothly, even going as far as producing pretty little rings.

She shrugs smugly at their wide eyes and passes the bong to Bo.

The more they smoke,the more touchy Lauren gets and the hornier Bo gets.

When Lauren grabs her face and breathe the smoke into her mouth, pulling back to let Bo blow it out, the brunette decides enough is enough.

"We're calling it a night, guys."

She gets up and pulls Lauren's hand. Distracted enough to not notice that Ryan doesn't say a thing.

...

She closes the door behind them and slams Lauren into the door. It vaguley occurs to her that maybe Lauren's hurt. But the blonde's fingers are digging into her hair and she's kissing Bo like her life depends on it so Bo figures she's okay.

She's swimming in a high either from the weed or the way Lauren smells or a perfect mixture of both but whatever it is it makes her movements hurried and she feels like she can't get Lauren's shorts off fast enough.

"Why the fuck did you wear such tight shorts?" She grumbles as she struggles to get her hands inside them.

Lauren chuckles throatily. "You seemed to _love_ this tight shorts this morning."

"They weren't in my way then. _Fuck_ I'm going to rip them off."

"I think you're overestimating your strength babe." The pet name falls from Lauren's lips so easily that it makes Bo feel that much higher. She abandons the shorts and kisses Lauren's lips again. Taking her vest off like one would a dress and unclasping her bra with ease.

She kisses a path down Lauren's body. Loving how fast the blonde's heart is beating just for her.

She makes an easy job of the shorts this time and she pulls them down Lauren's legs. Smiling up at the blonde. "Why Miss Lewis. Who knew you had such an adventurous side?"

"Re-reckless-"Lauren stammers out and Bo kisses her hips just because.

Lauren sighs and covers her eyes with both hands. Bo tightens her hold on the blonde's hips so much that she opens them.

"I want you to look at me." She says sternly. "I want you to know that I'm the one making you feel this good. _Me,_ no one else. Understood?"

Lauren nods.

"Words Lauren. Use your words."

"I understand." She nods, looking directly at Bo. Her eyes stormy with arousal so much that it makes Bo clench her thighs.

"Good girl." She smiles. Placing tiny kisses on Lauren's thigh for no other reason other than she loves those tiny gasps she gives out.

But if she loves those gasps, she downright adores how Lauren yells out her name. How her knees give out and Bo has to practically hold her so she doesn't sink down the door.

Kissing her as she rides her high.

"I want to do that to you too." She whispers, her voice hoarse from overuse.

Bo laughs. "I think you need to relearn how to breathe first."

...

They stand at the door with Bo holding Lauren and smoothing her hair back and just waiting for her to be back to her usual self for a almost a whole minute before Bo feels Lauren kiss her and push her back until she falls on the bed.

"I can breathe just fine now." She says, taking off Bo's top and throwing it somewhere. She makes an easy job of her skirt and Bo shuts her eyes tight when she gets to her pants.

Lauren comes back up and looks her in her eyes, her fingers on Bo's core. Her eyes half aroused, half proud. "For me?" She whispers. Bo bites her lips and nods. "All of it?"

She nods again and Lauren looks right into her eyes. "Words Bo. Use your words." She throws her earlier words back at her.

"Yes." Bo manages to whisper out through the cloud of arousal. "It's all for you."

Lauren nudges their noses together, placing her forehead on Bo and it's so tender, so _soft_ that for a moment, it's all Bo knows, until she speaks again. "I'm going to make you feel _so_ good." You already are; she wants to say but Lauren isn't done. "And I want to hear you. Tell me what you like, what you don't what you _want._ Anything. As long as you say it, I'll give it to you. Okay?"

"Okay." Bo nods and Lauren kisses her one more time before she goes where Bo needs her most.

"Inside." Bo whimpers barely a second later. Feeling like she'll go insane if Lauren keeps teasing her. Which is what Lauren keeps doing, bringing Bo within an inch of her sanity.

The brunette, in a moment of desperation, slides her hand towards her center only for Lauren to grab it and pin both her hands above her head, their fingers laced. " _I'm_ making _you_ feeling good, Bo. If you so much as touch yourself, I'll stop. Do you want me to stop."

She shakes her head before she remembers to use her words. "No."

"Then no touching."

She says before she goes down again. This time with less teasing. Bo is certain that even with the loud music, everyone in the house hears her moan out Lauren's name.

...

Kenzi comes clean to Hale the next day and he punches Dyson so hard he falls to the floor and for a moment, they all think his nose is broken until Lauren tells them that it isn't.

But it will be swollen for a while.

Hale shuts everyone out after that and Kenzi drowns in guilt. It's pretty clear the summer is ruined and Vex says maybe going back on the road will salvage something so they all agree to leave a day earlier than intended.

Bo and Lauren spend the last night at their spot. Bo doesn't think she'll ever look at any mass of water the same way again.

She doesn't think her skin will ever feel the same again.

It's like everything Lauren is just there, simmering at the surface and making her feeling hot when she even just thinks of her.

 _Some summer fling that doesn't have a chance of leading to anything._

Gets so loud she thinks she'll never be able to hear anything ever again.

"Why Yale?"

"There the best." These days Lauren doesn't have to think before answering her questions. They're that used to each blonde swings her feet in the water. "I've wanted to go there since forever."

Bo nods and looks back at the house. Kenzi's seated all by herself and she sends her a small sad smile. Bo smiles back. Kenzi might have done a messed up thing. But at least at the end of it all she was brave. No matter what.

And Bo wants so much to do that too. To be brave. But her words are small and they hide and she can't find them no matter how hard she tries.

"Do you think you could drive up there sometime? Maybe more than once?" Lauren asks, fast and frank, not looking at her in the eye.

Something bubbles right in Bo's chest. "If you asked me. If you wanted me to. Yeah. I'd drive up there sometime. More than once. So, are you asking?"

Lauren looks at her with a small smile. Her brown eyes shining in the summer sun making them look brighter than anything Bo has ever seen. "Yes." She nods and her smile gets even bigger. "I'm asking."

Bo kisses her. Reckless and happy.

She hopes Lauren knows that means yes.

...

 _ **Fin.**_

 _..._

 _Thanks for reading._


End file.
